Gnome Ball
.]] Gnome Ball is a members only minigame. Please note that this is a "Dangerous" minigame, and there is a small chance of death if too much damage is taken. Players will lose items if they die in this mini-game. In Gnome Ball, one or more players aim to score goals against gnomes. This is done by throwing the gnomeball into the goal. Cheerleaders near the field will root the player on, announcing each goal and winning of the game. Ranged experience is gained each time the ball is thrown, and Ranged and Agility experience when a goal is scored. When players enter the field, they should talk to the referee to learn the rules and how to play. History Gnome Ball has a long history amongst the gnomes, and is a major part of their culture. Many gnomes, such as Speedy Sam The Striker, Great Thunder Legs MacKnee, and Norda 'Steal Arms' van Druman have earned their living as famed Gnome Ball players. The Gnomeball is not tradeable in the Grand Exchange, but can be thrown to other players. Playing the game * When you are ready to shoot, simply click on the goal, and you will shoot it. You will either score, or not. * When you reach 5 points, the game is won. * You can't have anything on in the field but a gnomeball. * You can't log out while in the field. * You can only pass to the Green-armoured gnomes (Optional to pass to them; They will pass back) Tactics A good tactic in Gnome Ball is to pass to a winger from the referee, before running quickly to a spot on the pavement. Remember that the spot directly in front of the net won't get you hurt by other gnome ball players, but this spot is not a very good for getting a score. The best place you can get a score in, is just a little but in front of the circle, on the pavement. another good tactic is to throw it to a winger, and stand on little stone pavments close to the fence, (there is slightly more chance you will miss, but increases your range by a bit.) Rewards * When players reach 5 points they win the game. ** First - 4 Agility and Ranged experience. ** Second - 5 Agility and Ranged experience. ** Third - 6 Agility and Ranged experience. ** Fourth - 7 Agility and Ranged experience. ** Fifth - 5 Agility and Ranged experience, plus 25 experience bonus. * When five points are obtained, players may talk to the Gnome coach to receive a gnomeball. Trivia * When you pass to a gnome winger, you will have a selection to talk to them only while they have the gnomeball. If you try to talk to them, your text box will say, "Nothing interesting happens." * Gnome players walk, stand and talk like in the old graphics. * There is no option to talk to the Gnome ballers (red, orange and yellow team players). * You cannot shoot from behind the Gnome goal (net). Category:Minigames Category:Gnome